encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
1963
Het jaar 1963 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - Het plaatsje Elten, dat na de Tweede Wereldoorlog door Nederland geannexeerd was, wordt teruggegeven aan Duitsland. * 13 - In Togo pleegt oud-premier Nicolas Grunitzky met hulp van militairen een staatsgreep. President Sylvanus Olympio komt hierbij om het leven. * 14 - Eerste landing door de Mission Aviation Fellowship op de Botopassi Airstrip aan de Boven-Surinamerivier. * 15 - De Noordzee bevriest gedurende meerdere dagen. * 18 - De Elfstedentocht van deze winter is legendarisch vanwege de barre omstandigheden en wordt gewonnen door Reinier Paping. * 22 - President De Gaulle en bondskanselier Adenauer ondertekenen het Frans-Duits vriendschapsverdrag. Voortaan zullen beide leiders elkaar elk half jaar ontmoeten. * 28 - Frankrijk wijst de Britse aanvraag voor het lidmaatschap van de Europese Economische Gemeenschap af. * Nederland en België beleven de koudste winter van de 20e eeuw. Deze winter begint, met onderbrekingen, al in november 1962, en duurt tot in maart. Net als in 1929 rijden er auto's over het IJsselmeer. ;februari * 8 - In Irak komt bij een bloedige staatsgreep de Ba'ath-partij aan de macht. *12 - Een eerste groep Amerikaanse legerofficieren loopt de Kennedymars. * 15 - 10de aanslag op de Gaulle * 17 - In Graft treden Ard Schenk en Kees Verkerk voor het eerst tegen elkaar in het strijdperk. ;maart * 3 - Noord Korea richt Korean Central Television op, en heeft daarmee de eerste publieke omroep in Noord Korea. * 5 - Begin Opstand der Braven in Hollandscheveld. Boeren weigerden heffingen te betalen voor het Landbouwschap. Ontruiming van drie boerderijen leidt tot rellen. De Boerenpartij onder aanvoering van Hendrik Koekoek wint mede hierdoor veel stemmen. * 21 - De Nederlandse Bisschop Bekkers veroorzaakt een sensatie, wanneer hij op televisie zijn mening geeft, dat geboortebeperking de eigen verantwoordelijkheid van katholieke echtparen is. ;april * 5 - Prinses Marijke verandert haar naam in Prinses Christina. * 11 - Paus Johannes XXIII publiceert de encycliek Pacem in Terris. * 20 - Openingsceremonie van de vierde Pan-Amerikaanse Spelen, gehouden in São Paulo. ;mei * 12 - Toetreding van de eerste vrouw in het Belgische leger * 15 - De Mercury MA-9 wordt gelanceerd met aan boord Gordon Cooper. * 25 - Oprichting van de Organisatie van Afrikaanse Eenheid. * 31 - In Haarlem wordt de Taveerne De Waag geopend. Cobi Schreijer en Ronnie Potsdammer zullen er een internationaal centrum van de volksliedkunst van maken. ;juni * 3 - Paus Johannes XXIII sterft in Vaticaanstad * 4 - De Britse minister van defensie John Profumo treedt af wegens zijn relatie met callgirl Christine Keeler, die tevens een verhouding had met Sovjet-diplomaat Ivanov. * 11 - De boeddhistische monnik Thich Quang Duc laat zichzelf verbranden als ultiem protest tegen de vervolging van boeddhisten in Zuid-Vietnam. Vijf monniken in het buitenland zullen dit voorbeeld volgen. * 11 - Inschrijving van de eerste twee zwarte studenten aan de University of Alabama wordt urenlang tegengehouden door gouverneur van Alabama George Wallace met de actie Stand in the Schoolhouse Door. Maar president John F. Kennedy heeft de Nationale Garde van de staat onder federaal gezag geplaatst, en laat deze de toegang forceren. * 12 - In Mississippi wordt de burgerrechtenstrijder Medgar Evers bij zijn woning doodgeschoten. * 14 - Lancering van de Vostok 5 met aan boord Valeri Bykovski. * 16 - Lancering van de Vostok 6 met aan boord Valentina Teresjkova voor een gezamenlijke vlucht met Vostok 5. Teresjkova wordt daarmee de eerste vrouw in de ruimte. * 21 - Als opvolger van Paus Johannes XXIII wordt Giovanni Battista Montini uitgeroepen tot paus in Vaticaanstad. Hij neemt de naam Paus Paulus VI aan. * 24 - De stichter van de staat Israël David Ben-Gurion treedt af als premier en trekt zich terug in een kibboets. Hij wordt opgevolgd door Levi Esjkol. * 26 - President Kennedy bezoekt Berlijn en brengt zijn verbondenheid met de gedeelde stad tot uiting: "Ich bin ein Berliner". * 30 - Ter gelegenheid van 100 jaar Ketikoti wordt in Paramaribo het standbeeld Kwakoe onthuld. Het beeld stelt een weggelopen en weer gevangengenomen slaaf voor, die het symbool zal worden voor de drang naar vrijheid. ;juli * 17 - In IJmuiden wordt voetbalclub sc Telstar opgericht na een fusie tussen VSV en Stormvogels. * 26 - Skopje wordt getroffen door een aardbeving. Meer dan duizend mensen overleven het niet, en er zijn rond de 4000 gewonden. * 26 - De eerste geostationaire satelliet, Syncom-II treedt in werking. ;augustus * 1 - De gemeente Selfkant, dat na de Tweede Wereldoorlog door Nederland geannexeerd was, wordt teruggegeven aan Duitsland. * 8 - In Engeland wordt een trein beroofd met een buit van 2,6 miljoen Pond sterling; zie Great Train Robbery (1963) * 28 - Martin Luther King spreekt zijn I Have a Dream toespraak uit, tijdens een nationale betoging voor rassengelijkheid te Washington, bijgewoond door ongeveer 200.000 zwarten en blanken. * 30 - Philips introduceert de Compact cassette (het cassettebandje) met de bijbehorende speler. ;september * 1 - In België worden de taalwetten, die al sinds 1873 gestemd werden, van kracht. De taalgrens verdeelt het land in een Nederlands, Frans, Nederlands-Frans en Duits taalgebied. Voor de wijzigingen van de provinciegrenzen in verband met de taalgrens zie Provincies van België *3 - Minister Toxopeus opent het nieuwe raadhuis van Hengelo. De wederopbouw van de stad wordt daarmee afgesloten. * 12 - Porsche toont het model 911 aan het publiek op de autosalon van Frankfurt. * 16 - Proclamatie van de Federatie Maleisië. Deze bestaat uit Malakka, Singapore, Serawak en noordelijk Borneo * 18 - In de Poolse stad Chorzów noteert het Stadion Śląski een recordaantal bezoekers (120.000) tijdens de Europa Cup-wedstrijd tussen Górnik Zabrze en FK Austria Wien. ;oktober * 5 - Op de "dag van de strijdkrachten" kondigt de Indonesische minister van oorlog Nasution de confrontatiepolitiek tegen Maleisië aan. * 29 - In Nederland is flink geoefend met de vrije loonpolitiek. Werkgevers en werknemers bereiken in de Stichting van de Arbeid een loonakkoord. Dit historisch compromis zal leiden tot een 'loongolf'. ;november * 1 - Bij een militaire staatsgreep wordt de Zuid-Vietnamese president Ngo Dinh Diem vermoord. * 1 - Willem Duys treedt op als eerste talkshowpresentator op de Nederlandse televisie in zijn programma Voor de vuist weg. * 22 - De Amerikaanse president John F. Kennedy wordt vermoord. Hij wordt tijdens een rijtoer in Dallas doodgeschoten. * 23 - De eerste aflevering van de Britse science-fictionserie Doctor Who verschijnt op BBC 1. De aflevering zal een week later herhaald worden omdat de meeste kijkers vooralsnog afhaken in verband met de moord op president Kennedy een dag eerder. * 24 - Lee Harvey Oswald, de vermoedelijke moordenaar van John F. Kennedy wordt vermoord door Jack Ruby. Hij wordt doodgeschoten terwijl hij door 2 rechercheurs naar een gereedstaande auto wordt gebracht. ;december * 2 - Het Indonesische leger arresteert op Ceram mr. Chris Soumokil, president van de opstandige Republiek der Zuid-Molukken. Hiermee eindigt na 13 jaar de guerrillaoorlog. * 12 - Onafhankelijkheid Kenia. * 19 - Première van de Nederlandse documentairefilm Alleman van Bert Haanstra, met medewerking van Simon Carmiggelt. ;zonder datum * Het verdrag dat atoomtesten verbiedt, treedt in werking (Partial Test Ban Treaty). * Het Italiaanse automerk Lamborghini gaat van start met een prototype. * In Nederland wordt de vlaflip uitgevonden. * William Stokoe publiceert het boek "Sign Language Structure", waarin voor het eerst wordt aangetoond dat gebarentalen echte talen zijn. Muziek Klassieke muziek * 9 mei: eerste uitvoering Drie gedichten van Henri Michaux van Witold Lutosławski * 2 juni: eerste uitvoering A hymn of St Columba van Benjamin Britten * 30 juni: eerste uitvoering Danspreludes van Witold Lutosławski (klarinet/kamerorkest) * 1 september: eerste uitvoering Cantata misericordium van Benjamin Britten * 12 september: eerste uitvoering Symfonisk epos van Johan Kvandal * 15 oktober: eerste uitvoering van Spirit of the Avalanche van Alan Hovhaness * 12 november: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 6 van Mieczysław Weinberg * 13 november: eerste uitvoering van Elevamini - Symfonie nr. 1 van Malcolm Williamson Populaire muziek * The Beatles - elpee With the Beatles De volgende platen worden hits: *Angelo Bianodi - Buona Notte Bambino *Anneke Grönloh - Cimeroni, Das Leben Kann Schön Sein, Paradiso en Sourabaja *Bobby Rydell - Loop De Loop *Buddy Holly - Brown-eyed Handsome Man *Carmela Corren - Soerabaja *Chris Montez - Let's Dance *Chubby Checker - Limbo Rock *Cliff Richard - Bachelor Boy, Lucky Lips, Summer Holiday en The Next Time *Connie Francis - Barcarole In Der Nacht en Paradiso *Elvis Presley - (you're the) Devil In Disguise en Return to sender *Eydie Gormé - Blame It On The Bossa Nova *Fats Domino - There Goes My Heart Again *Freddy Quinn - Junge, Komm Bald Wieder *Gert Timmerman - Blume Von Tahiti en Ik Heb Eerbied Voor Jouw Grijze Haren *Imca Marina - Lass Mein Herz Nicht Weinen en Soerabaja *Johnny Halliday - Tes Tendres Annees *Johnny Thunder - Loop De Loop *Petula Clark - Monsieur *Regento Stars - Oh Donna Clara *Rita Reys - Desafinado *Rob de Nijs & The Lords - Ritme van de regen *Rocco Granata - Buona Notte Bambino *Kyo Sakamoto - Sukiyaki *Tahiti Tamoures - Wini Wini *The Cascades - Rhythm Of The Rain *The Shadows - Atlantis *Vera Lynn - Land Of Hope And Glory *Willeke Alberti - Spiegelbeeld *Willy Alberti en Willeke Alberti - Sei Rimasta Sola *Wim Sonneveld - Catootje Literatuur * De Griekse schrijver Giorgos Seferis ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur * Ina Boudier-Bakker ontvangt de Tollensprijs * Simon Vestdijks roman Bericht uit het hiernamaals wordt gepubliceerd * Erich Maria Remarque publiceert Die Nacht von Lissabon * Leon Uris schrijft Armageddon Beeldende kunst Bestand:La Demeure Humaine Ossip Zadkine Westeinde DNB Amsterdam.JPG|''La Demeure Humaine'' (1963), Ossip Zadkine, Westeinde Amsterdam Bestand:Calder Rotterdam.JPG|''Le Tamanoir'' (1963) Alexander Calder, Rotterdam Hoogvliet Afbeelding:Kroller muller museum.JPG|''Sphere with Inner Form'' (1963) Barbara Hepworth, Kröller-Müller Museum Bouwkunst Bestand:Station Schiedam.jpg|''Station Schiedam Centrum'' (1963) Koen van der Gaast Film * 8½ (Otto e mezzo) van Federico Fellini. * Fun in Acapulco met o.a. Elvis Presley. * It happened at the World's Fair met o.a. Elvis Presley. * The Nutty Professor met Jerry Lewis en Stella Stevens in de hoofdrol. * The Pink Panther, met Peter Sellers en Robert Wagner, muziek: Henry Mancini. Geboren thumb|[[Goedele Liekens, geboren op 21 januari 1963]] thumb|[[Arnold Vanderlyde, rechts,geboren op 24 januari 1963]] thumb|[[Manuëla Kemp, geboren op 13 februari 1963]] thumb|[[Michael Jordan, geboren op 17 februari 1963]] thumb|[[Seal (zanger), geboren op 19 februari 1963]] thumb|[[Vanessa L. Williams, geboren op 18 maart 1963]] thumb|[[Quentin Tarantino, geboren op 27 maart 1963]] thumb|[[Garri Kasparov, geboren op 13 april 1963]] thumb|[[Rolf Wouters, geboren op 23 april 1963]] thumb|[[Bas Westerweel, geboren op 16 mei 1963]] thumb|[[Johnny Depp, geboren op 9 juni 1963]] thumb|[[Tatjana Šimić, geboren op 9 juni 1963]] thumb|[[Dolf Jansen, geboren op 25 juni 1963]] thumb|[[Wouter Bos, geboren op 14 juli 1963]] thumb|[[Emmanuelle Béart, geboren op 14 augustus 1963]] thumb|[[Tori Amos, geboren op 22 augustus 1963]] thumb|[[József Kiprich, geboren op 6 september 1963]] thumb|[[Geert Wilders, geboren op 6 september 1963]] thumb|[[Chazia Mourali, geboren op 30 september 1963]] thumb|[[Pieter Steinz, geboren op 6 oktober 1963]] thumb|[[Laurent van België, geboren op 19 oktober 1963]] thumb|[[Eros Ramazzotti, geboren op 28 oktober 1963]] thumb|[[John van 't Schip, geboren op 30 december 1963]] januari * 1 - René Eijer, Nederlands voetballer * 1 - Alberigo Evani, Italiaans voetballer * 1 - Luc Winants, Belgisch schaker * 2 - Bianca Bonelli, Nederlands zangeres * 3 - Jeroen Smit, Nederlands bedrijfskundige en journalist * 4 - Philip Dickmans, Belgisch bisschop van het Braziliaanse Miracema do Tocantins * 4 - Dave Foley, Canadees-Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Till Lindemann, Duits zanger (Rammstein) * 4 - Théo Scholten, Luxemburgs voetballer * 4 - Jelena Valova, Russisch kunstschaatsster * 8 - Marian Mudder, Nederlands actrice * 9 - Michael Everson, Iers taalkundige * 10 - Kira Ivanova, Russisch kunstschaatsster (overleden 2001) * 11 - Roland Wohlfarth, Duits voetballer * 12 - Veron Lust, Nederlands atleet * 18 - Carl McCoy, Brits zanger * 18 - Vera Pauw, Nederlands voetbalcoach * 21 - Goedele Liekens, Vlaams seksuologe en televisiepresentatrice * 24 - Patricia Goemaere, Vlaams actrice * 24 - Arnold Vanderlyde, Nederlands bokser * 25 - Suzanne Klemann, Nederlands zangeres (Loïs Lane) * 25 - Bernd Storck, Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 25 - Herman Verbruggen, Vlaams acteur * 26 - José Mourinho, Portugees voetbalcoach * 26 - Andrew Ridgeley, Brits zanger (o.a. Wham!) * 28 - Dave McPherson, Schots voetballer * 28 - Thomas Wolf, Luxemburgs voetballer * 30 - Kees Vendrik, Nederlands politicus (GroenLinks) februari * 2 - Rıza Çalımbay, Turks voetballer en voettrainer * 2 - Eva Cassidy, Amerikaans jazz-zangeres (overleden 1996) * 3 - Jørn Andersen, Noors voetballer en voetbalcoach * 4 - Andrés Espinosa, Mexicaans atleet * 5 - Connie Meijer, Nederlands wielrenner (overleden 1988) * 6 - Ralf Brudel, Duits roeier * 8 - Betty Vansteenbroek, Belgisch atlete * 9 - Lolo Ferrari, Frans danseres en (porno)actrice (overleden 2000) * 10 - Philip Glenister, Brits acteur * 10 - Harris Huizingh, Nederlands voetballer * 11 - José Bakero, Spaans voetballer * 13 - Henri Abadie, Frans wielrenner * 13 - László Csaba, Hongaars-Roemeens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 13 - Manuëla Kemp, Nederlands zangeres en televisiepresentatrice * 17 - Florence Hartmann, Frans journaliste en publiciste * 17 - Michael Jordan, Amerikaans basketballer * 18 - Anders Frisk, Zweeds voetbalscheidsrechter * 18 - Marlène de Wouters, Belgisch televisiepresentatrice * 19 - Seal, Brits zanger * 22 - Jan Olde Riekerink, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 22 - Vijay Singh, Fijisch golfer * 23 - Maxim Februari, Nederlands filosoof, schrijver en essayist * 23 - Radosław Sikorski, Pools journalist en politicus * 23 - Christine van Stralen, Nederlands actrice * 26 - Milko Ðurovski, Macedonisch voetballer * 26 - Bernardo Redín, Colombiaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 28 - Claudio Chiappucci, Italiaans wielrenner * 28 - Gustavo Costas, Argentijns voetballer en voetbalcoach maart * 1 - Hannu Jäntti, Fins voetballer * 1 - Arnold Oosterveer, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalmakelaar * 1 - Ubaldo Righetti, Italiaans voetballer * 2 - Monica Theodorescu, Duits amazone * 3 - Martín Fiz, Spaans atleet * 4 - Paul Krumpe, Amerikaans voetballer * 4 - Jason Newsted, Amerikaans bassist * 6 - Marijke van Mil, Surinaams kinderboekenschrijfster * 7 - E.L. James, Brits schrijfster * 7 - Kim Ung-yong, Koreaans voormalig wonderkind * 7 - Vincent Verweij, Nederlands ondernemer en televisieregisseur * 11 - Raoul Heertje, Nederlands tekstschrijver en stand-upcomedian * 11 - Alex Kingston, Brits actrice * 11 - Katja Staartjes, Nederlands bergbeklimster en atlete * 12 - Joaquim Cruz, Braziliaans atleet * 12 - Ian Holloway, Engels voetballer en voetbalcoach * 12 - Eric Wiebes, Nederlands bestuurder * 13 - Aníbal González, Chileens voetballer * 13 - Michal Hipp, Slowaaks voetballer en voetbalcoach * 15 - Marco Beukenkamp, Nederlands atleet * 18 - Jan Verheyen, Vlaams filmregisseur en presentator * 18 - Vanessa L. Williams, Amerikaans model en zangeres * 20 - Paul Annacone, Amerikaanse tennisser en tenniscoach * 20 - Jelena Romanova, Russisch atlete (overleden 2007) * 20 - Andrei Sokolov, Frans schaker * 21 - Ronald Koeman, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 22 - Isabelle De Bruycker, Belgisch atlete * 22 - Frank Drost, Nederlands zwemmer * 22 - Oleg Koeznetsov, Oekraïens voetballer en trainer * 23 - Míchel, Spaans voetballer * 23 - Ana Fidelia Quirot, Cubaans atlete * 23 - Monique Rosier, Nederlands actrice * 24 - Raimond van der Gouw, Nederlands voetballer * 25 - Luk Alloo, Vlaams presentator en programmamaker * 25 - Jaime Vera, Chileens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 26 - Dan-Ola Eckerman, Fins voetballer (overleden 1994) * 27 - Karin de Groot, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 27 - Gary Stevens, Engels voetballer * 27 - Quentin Tarantino, Amerikaans filmregisseur en acteur * 29 - Erik Matser, Nederlands neuropsycholoog, universitair docent, wetenschappelijk publicist en sportpsycholoog * 30 - Tsahiagiin Elbegdorzj, Mongools politicus * 30 - Aleksej Michailitsjenko, Sovjet-Oekraïens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 31 - Judith de Bruijn, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice april * 3 - Dave Askew, Engels darter * 3 - Roelof Hemmen, Nederlands nieuwslezer en journalist * 3 - Adriaan Jaeggi, Nederlands columnist, dichter, essayist en schrijver (overleden 2008) * 3 - Nasrin Sotoudeh, Iraans advocate en mensenrechtenverdedigster * 6 - Rafael Correa, Ecuadoraans politicus * 7 - Bernard Lama, Frans-Guyaans voetbaldoelman * 8 - Julian Lennon, Brits muzikant * 10 - Mark Oliver Everett, Amerikaans autodidact zanger en liedjesschrijver * 11 - Karen Briggs, Brits judoka * 11 - Chris Ferguson, Amerikaans pokerspeler * 11 - Jörg Woithe, Oost-Duits zwemmer * 13 - Jan Willem van Ede, Nederlandse voetballer * 13 - Garri Kasparov, Russisch schaker * 15 - Walter Casagrande, Braziliaans voetballer * 16 - Sergej Krylov, Russisch autocoureur * 19 - Peter Van Wambeke, Belgisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 21 - Ari Tegelberg, Fins voetballer (overleden 2000) * 23 - Martin Brunner, Zwitsers voetbaldoelman * 23 - Rolf Wouters, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 25 - Marcos Ferrufino, Boliviaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 25 - David Moyes, Schots voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 26 - Jeroen Melkert, Nederlands beeldhouwer * 26 - Ilse Starkenburg, Nederlands dichter * 27 - Schae Harrison, Amerikaans actrice * 29 - Igor Sjkvyrin, Oezbeeks voetballer en trainer * 30 - Jose Zubiri III, Filipijns politicus mei * 1 - Prins Guillaume van Luxemburg * 1 - Philip Ma, Hongkongs autocoureur * 2 - Victor Reinier, Nederlands acteur en televisiepresentator * 3 - Thomas Greiner, Oost-Duits roeier * 4 - Silvia Costa, Cubaans atlete * 5 - Dan Berglund, Zweeds jazzbassist * 6 - Geert Deferm, Belgisch voetballer * 8 - Jan de Jonge, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 10 - Sławomir Skrzypek, Pools econoom (overleden 2010) * 11 - Natasha Richardson, Brits-Amerikaans actrice (overleden 2009) * 12 - Emilio Estevez, Amerikaans acteur * 12 - Charles Pettigrew, lid van het zangduo Charles & Eddie (overleden 2001) * 12 - Michael Raedecker, Nederlands kunstenaar * 12 - Elzo Smid, Nederlands grafisch ontwerper * 12 - Manon Thomas, Nederlands presentatrice * 13 - Arvid Engegård, Noors musicus en dirigent * 13 - Christian Perez, Frans voetballer * 16 - Bas Westerweel, Nederlands presentator * 17 - Jan Vonka, Tsjechisch autocoureur * 23 - Rita Defauw, Belgisch roeister * 23 - Jochem van Gelder, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 25 - Erik de Bruin, Nederlands atleet * 25 - Iñaki Gastón Crespo, Spaans-Baskisch wielrenner * 25 - Mike Myers, Canadees filmster * 25 - Frank Yu, Hongkongs autocoureur * 26 - Jan Karel Kleijn, Nederlands ICT-ondernemer en industrieel ontwerper * 29 - Zhu Jianhua, Chinees atleet juni * 1 - Vital Borkelmans, Belgisch voetballer * 2 - Bernard Cazeneuve, Frans premier * 3 - Rudy Demotte, Belgisch politicus * 3 - Lucy Grealy, Iers-Amerikaans dichter (overleden 2002) * 3 - Lot Lohr, Nederlands actrice * 7 - Cuca, Braziliaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 7 - Luca Fusi, Italiaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 8 - Toru Kamikawa, Japans voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Véronique Collard, Belgisch atlete * 9 - Johnny Depp, Amerikaans acteur * 9 - Tatjana Šimić, Kroatisch-Nederlands fotomodel en actrice * 10 - Carlo Bomans, Belgisch wielrenner * 10 - Wim Van Belleghem, Belgisch roeier * 12 - Cora van Nieuwenhuizen, Nederlands politica * 13 - Bettina Bunge, Duits tennisster * 13 - Edward Sturing, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 15 - Allan Caidic, Filipijns basketballer * 15 - Helen Hunt, Amerikaans actrice * 15 - Opiyo Okach, Keniaans danser en choreograaf * 15 - Igor Paklin, Sovjet-Russisch/Kirgizisch atleet * 17 - Christoph Gilli, Zwitsers voetballer (overleden 2010) * 21 - Gosho Aoyama, Japans mangaka * 22 - Randy Couture, Amerikaans worstelaar * 25 - Dolf Jansen, Nederlands cabaretier en televisiepresentator * 25 - Ilkka Mäkelä, Fins voetballer en voetbalcoach * 25 - Yann Martel, Canadees schrijver * 25 - George Michael, Brits popzanger (overleden 2016) * 26 - Michail Chodorkovski, Russisch ondernemer * 30 - Olga Bryzgina, Sovjet-Russisch/Oekraïens atlete * 30 - Yngwie Malmsteen, Zweeds gitarist * 30 - Wim Vandekeybus, Belgisch choreograaf, regisseur, acteur en fotograaf juli * 2 - Marcel Wanders, Nederlands industrieel ontwerper * 3 - Markus Östreich, Duits autocoureur * 3 - Frans van Rooij, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Rob van Erkelens, Nederlands schrijver * 4 - Henri Leconte, Frans tennisser * 4 - Jan Mølby, Deens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 6 - Rudi Daems, Vlaams politicus * 6 - Edwin Gorter, Nederlands voetballer * 6 - Sorin Matei, Roemeens atleet * 9 - Filura Bulatova, Italiaans tafeltennisster * 9 - Chris van Dam, Nederlands politicus * 9 - Coen van Zwol, Nederlands journalist * 10 - Bruno Bruins, Nederlands politicus * 11 - Lisa Rinna, Amerikaans actrice * 11 - Riccardo Romagnoli, Italiaans autocoureur * 12 - Norman Alvis, Amerikaans wielrenner * 14 - Wouter Bos, Nederlands politicus * 15 - Brigitte Nielsen, Amerikaans actrice * 15 - Xandra Schutte, Nederlands journaliste * 17 - Herman Hofstee, Nederlands atleet * 17 - Srečko Katanec, Sloveens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 17 - Matti Nykänen, Fins schansspringer * 18 - Hans Eijkenaar, Nederlands componist, drummer en producer * 18 - Marc Girardelli, Luxemburgs alpineskiër * 19 - Sándor Wladár, Hongaars zwemmer en olympisch kampioen * 20 - Aleksandr Zjoelin, Russisch kunstschaatser * 22 - Emilio Butragueño, Spaans voetballer * 22 - Rob Estes, Amerikaans acteur * 24 - Karl Malone, Amerikaans basketbalspeler * 24 - Lars Nieberg, Duits ruiter * 24 - Anton Stredák, Slowaaks voetbalscheidsrechter * 26 - Carolien van Kilsdonk, Nederlands snowboarder * 26 - Jouko Vuorela, Fins voetballer * 28 - Monique Somers, Nederlands wiskundige, meteorologe en weervrouw * 29 - Chanoch Nissany, Israëlisch racecoureur en zakenman * 29 - David Phillips, Welsh voetballer * 29 - Graham Poll, Engels voetbalscheidsrechter * 29 - Ilkka Remes, Fins voetballer * 30 - Lisa Kudrow, Amerikaans actrice augustus * 1 - Coolio (pseudoniem van Artis Ivey Jr), Amerikaans rapper * 1 - Mark Wright, Engels voetballer * 3 - James Hetfield, Amerikaans zanger (Metallica) * 6 - Dean Andrews, Engels acteur * 6 - Kadir van Lohuizen, Nederlands fotograaf * 9 - Whitney Houston, Amerikaans zangeres en actrice (overleden 2012) * 9 - Manuela Machado, Portugees atlete * 9 - Alain Menu, Zwitsers autocoureur * 11 - Joram Lürsen, Nederlands regisseur * 12 - Rudi Smidts, Belgisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 13 - Maxim Hartman, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 13 - Édouard Michelin jr., Frans industrieel (overleden 2006) * 14 - Emmanuelle Béart, Frans actrice * 15 - Lady Miss Kier, Amerikaans zangeres (onder andere Deee-Lite) * 15 - Stephan Lehmann, Zwitsers voetballer * 15 - Vladimir Petković, Bosnisch-Kroatisch voetbalcoach * 16 - Ana Isabel Alonso, Spaans atlete * 16 - Kalusha Bwalya, Zambiaans voetballer * 16 - Steve Carell, Amerikaans acteur * 17 - Don McKellar, Canadees acteur, scenarioschrijver en regisseur * 18 - Luis Fajardo, Colombiaans voetballer * 18 - Düzgün Yildirim, Nederlands politicus van Turks-Koerdische komaf * 19 - John Stamos, Amerikaans acteur * 20 - Riccardo Ferri, Italiaans voetballer * 20 - Robert Warzycha, Pools voetballer en voetbalcoach * 21 - Koning Mohammed VI van Marokko * 21 - Nigel Pearson, Engels voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 22 - Tori Amos, Amerikaans zangeres * 23 - Hans Goedkoop, Nederlands historicus en tv-presentator * 24 - Peter Rufai, Nigeriaans voetbaldoelman * 25 - Roberto Mussi, Italiaans voetballer * 26 - Ludger Beerbaum, Duits springruiter * 27 - Jan Philipsen, Nederlands bassist (Rowwen Hèze) * 28 - Simone Colombo, Italiaans tennisser * 28 - Regina Jacobs, Amerikaans atlete * 28 - Waldemar Legień, Pools judoka * 29 - Irene de Kok, Nederlands judoka * 30 - Todd Carty, Engels acteur * 30 - Rudolfo Luis Weber, Braziliaans rooms-katholiek bisschop * 31 - Sonny Silooy, Nederlands voetballer september * 1 - Margo Dames, Nederlands actrice * 1 - Carola Smit, Nederlands zangeres (BZN) * 2 - Stanislav Tsjertsjesov, Russisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 4 - Gary Neiwand, Australisch wielrenner * 6 - József Kiprich, Hongaars voetballer * 6 - Geert Wilders, Nederlands politicus (PVV) * 7 - Éric Di Meco, Frans voetballer * 7 - Eazy-E, Amerikaans rapper (overleden 1995) * 8 - Li Ning, Chinees turner * 8 - Brad Silberling, Amerikaans regisseur * 9 - Roberto Donadoni, Italiaans voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - Hennadi Litovtsjenko, Oekraïens voetballer en trainer * 11 - Tito Montaño, Boliviaans voetballer en politicus * 12 - Shannon Crawford, Canadees roeister * 12 - Patrick Dybiona, Nederlands zwemmer * 13 - Mary-Lou van Stenis, Nederlands actrice * 16 - Thomas Larcher, Oostenrijks componist * 18 - John Powell, Brits filmcomponist * 19 - Inge Diepman, Nederlands radio- en televisiepresentatrice * 21 - Angus Macfadyen, Schots acteur * 23 - Peter Prendergast, Jamaicaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 23 - Gabriele Reinsch, Oost-Duits atlete * 23 - Esther Voet, Nederlands journaliste (NIW) en bestuurder (CIDI) * 24 - Norman Bonink, Nederlands drummer (BLØF) * 26 - Adam Hunter, Schots golfer (overleden 2011) * 26 - Terry Jenkins, Engels darter * 26 - Douglas Wakiihuri, Keniaans atleet * 28 - Paulinho McLaren, Braziliaans voetballer * 29 - Les Claypool, Amerikaans bassist en zanger * 29 - John Jones, Nederlands acteur * 30 - Chazia Mourali, Nederlands presentatrice oktober * 1 - Neil Stephens, Australisch wielrenner * 2 - Kris Van Dijck, Vlaams politicus * 4 - Desiree Duwel, Nederlands scenarioschrijver (overleden 2012) * 5 - John Buttigieg, Maltees voetballer en voetbalcoach * 5 - Michael Hadschieff, Oostenrijks schaatser * 6 - Thomas Bickel, Zwitsers voetballer * 6 - Konstandina Konstantinou, Cypriotisch zangeres * 6 - Elisabeth Shue, Amerikaans actrice * 6 - Pieter Steinz, Nederlands journalist en schrijver (overleden 2016) * 10 - Jolanda de Rover, Nederlands zwemster * 11 - Rein Kolpa, Nederlands klassiek tenor en (musical)acteur * 12 - Alan McDonald, Noord-Iers voetballer en voetbalcoach (overleden 2012) * 13 - Thomas Dörflein, Duits dierenverzorger (o.a. van ijsbeertje Knut) (overleden 2008) * 13 - Gildardo Gómez, Colombiaans voetballer * 13 - Olga van der Meer, Nederlands schrijfster * 15 - Francisco Casavella, Spaans schrijver (overleden 2008) * 15 - Stanley Menzo, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 17 - Sergio Goycochea, Argentijns voetballer * 18 - Ann Haesebrouck, Vlaams roeister * 19 - Prins Laurent van België * 20 - Stan Valckx, Nederlands voetballer * 23 - Pieter van Maaren, Nederlands politicus en burgemeester * 23 - John Scherrenburg, Nederlands waterpoloër * 24 - Rashidi Yekini, Nigeriaans voetballer * 25 - Grace Padaca, Filipijns radiopresentatrice en politicus * 26 - Natalie Merchant, Amerikaans muzikante * 26 - José Luis Zalazar, Uruguayaans voetballer * 28 - Eros Ramazzotti, Italiaans zanger * 29 - Bram Bakker, Nederlands psychiater en publicist * 29 - Alexandra Simons-de Ridder, Duits amazone * 31 - Ivo Claes, Belgisch atleet * 31 - Dunga, Braziliaans voetballer * 31 - Mogens Krogh, Deens voetballer * 31 - Johnny Marr, Brits zanger, gitarist en producer * 31 - Dermot Mulroney, Amerikaans acteur november * 1 - Stefaan Van Laere, Vlaams auteur en journalist * 2 - Ines Diers, Oost-Duits zwemster en olympisch kampioene *2 - Borut Pahor, Sloveens politicus * 3 - Ian Wright, Engels voetballer * 4 - Gennadi Avdejenko, Sovjet-Russisch/Oekraïens atleet * 4 - Horacio Elizondo, Argentijns voetbalscheidsrechter * 4 - Ingrid Prigge, Nederlands atlete * 4 - Marc Thomé, Luxemburgs voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 5 - Hans Gillhaus, Nederlands voetballer * 5 - Tatum O'Neal, Amerikaans actrice * 6 - Sabine Günther, Oost-Duits atlete * 7 - John Barnes, Engels voetballer * 7 - Maurice Luttikhuis, Nederlands dirigent * 7 - Mirjam Mous, Nederlands auteur * 10 - Tanju Çolak, Turks voetballer * 10 - Mike Powell, Amerikaans atleet * 11 - Sjaak Bral, Nederlands (Haags) cabaretier * 12 - Ron Boszhard, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 12 - Herman Woorts, Nederlands rooms-katholiek geestelijke; hulpbisschop van het aartsbisdom Utrecht * 14 - Peter Fröjdfeldt, Zweeds voetbalscheidsrechter * 15 - Jay Bennett, Amerikaans gitarist, instrumentalist, muziekproducent en singer-songwriter (overleden 2009) * 15 - Irene van Staveren, Nederlands econoom * 18 - Peter Schmeichel, Deens voetballer * 18 - Joost Zwagerman, Nederlands schrijver en columnist (overleden 2015) * 20 - Beezie Madden, Amerikaans amazone * 21 - Peter Bosz, Nederlands voetballer * 22 - Dionísio Castro, Portugees atleet * 22 - Domingos Castro, Portugees atleet * 29 - Mariska van Kolck, Nederlands presentatrice, actrice en musicalster december * 1 - Janke Dekker, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice, actrice en musicalster * 2 - Corinne Debaets, Belgisch atlete * 4 - Serhij Boebka, Sovjet-Russisch/Oekraïens atleet * 5 - Eddie Edwards, Engels skischansspringer * 6 - Gert Jan Schlatmann, Nederlands hockeyer * 7 - Mark Bowen, Welsh voetballer * 8 - Brian McClair, Schots voetballer * 8 - Éric Poulat, Frans voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Masako Owada, Japans kroonprinses * 9 - Zoerab Zjvania, Georgisch politicus (overleden 2005) * 10 - Mieke Stemerdink, Nederlands zangeres * 11 - Mario Been, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - John Lammers, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - Nigel Winterburn, Engels voetballer * 14 - Kari Laukkanen, Fins voetballer * 15 - Lilia Noeroetdinova, Russisch atlete * 16 - Tim Green, Amerikaans footballspeler en auteur * 18 - Isabelle Duchesnay, Canadees-Frans kunstschaatsster * 18 - Pierre Nkurunziza, Burundees politicus * 18 - Brad Pitt, Amerikaans acteur * 19 - Maarten van der Grinten, Nederlands jazzgitarist en -componist * 21 - Klaar van der Lippe, Nederlands beeldend kunstenaar * 27 - Dionisio Buñuel Gutiérrez, Spaans componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent * 29 - Jeanne Kooijmans, Nederlands zangeres en presentatrice * 29 - Luis Carlos Perea, Colombiaans voetballer * 30 - Ronald Jansen, Nederlands hockeyer * 30 - Mike Pompeo, Amerikaans directeur van de CIA * 30 - John van 't Schip, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer exacte datum onbekend * Frans van Duijn, Nederlands schrijver en journalist * Joseph Keino, Keniaans atleet * James Kennedy, Amerikaans geschiedkundige * Peter Schrijver, Nederlands taalkundige en hoogleraar keltologie Overleden Weerextremen in België * 15 januari: De Noordzee bevriest gedurende meerdere dagen en er wordt zelfs een kleine ijsbank gevormd. * 20 januari: Minima tot –17,9°C in Gerdingen (Bree) en –19,1°C op de Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * januari: Januari met laagste gemiddelde maximumtemperatuur: -1,5 °C (normaal 5,1 °C). * 4 februari: Sneeuwlaag in Botrange (Waimes): 84 cm. * winter: Koudste winter ooit: gemiddelde temperatuur: -2 °C (normaal 3,5°C). * 5 maart: 25 december 1962 tot 5 maart 1963, dat wil zeggen gedurende 71 opeenvolgende dagen, sneeuw op bodem in Ukkel. * 20 maart: 12 november 1962 tot 20 maart 1963 sneeuw op bodem in Hoge Venen. * 26 maart: Tornado veroorzaakt schade in Mussy-la-Ville (Musson), in Belgisch Lotharingen. * 13 juni: 83 mm neerslag in Zoutleeuw. * 14 juni: 88 mm neerslag in Schaarbeek. * 20 juni: 120,3 mm regen tijdens de 10 dagen in Ukkel: recordwaarde voor alle decaden tijdens de maand juni. * 3 augustus: 58 mm neerslag in Westmalle (Malle). * 15 december: Temperatuurmaximum slechts –5,6°C in Florennes. Tussen de 12de en de 21ste zijn er 10 opeenvolgende ijsdagen. * 25 december: Temperatuur zakt tot –11,6°C in Brugge en –13,6°C in Rochefort. * december: 9 neerslagdagen in Ukkel (normaal : 20 dagen). Laagste aantal van de eeuw voor de maand december. * Jaarrecord: Net als in 1902, 1917 en 1956 koudste winter van de eeuw: 8,4 °C (normaal : 9,7 °C). Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Externe link (video) :16px|Pictogram televisie [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn053002-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201963 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1963 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1963 Categorie:Jaar